


Hotel Baby (Prompt 7 #1)

by FiddleDeStixx



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has disappeared and Zayn finds him in the bathroom of the hotel, but everything isn’t always what it seems. Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Baby (Prompt 7 #1)

Liam had disappeared, no one could find him in the hotel. The boys were worried, they decided to divide and split up to look for him. They all went their separate ways, each calling his name.  
  
"LIAM!" Zayn walked to the top floor of the building and walked through the halls searching. Suddenly, a moan came from the toilets, making Zayn pause in his tracks  
  
Zayn ran to the toilet and kicked the door open, "Liam - Liam is that you?"  
  
Liam was sitting down in a pool of blood and water, holding his stomach. He was sweating and his eyes were closed in pain. When he heard Zayn's voice, he opened them. "Zayn?"  
  
Zayn ran to the stall where Liam's voice came from and his eyes widened at the sight. "Yes, I'm here. What..." "Ugh... help me, it hurts so much!" Liam's eyes were teary and he cried out, curling in on himself a bit. Zayn keeled down on the floor next to Liam, not caring about the blood and water getting on his clothes. "Liam what's happening, what can I do?"  
  
"I-I don't know!" Somehow, Liam's hand had found Zayn's and now he was crushing it with his own. "I just felt weird and came to go to the toilet when blood came out, Zayn I'm scared, what's going on with me!?" Zayn let Liam crush his hand, gripping back on Liam's to let him know he was there. "I'm calling an ambulance, they will get here soon and then we will go to the hospital" he was already taking out his phone. "Ah!" Liam shot up all of a sudden in pain, hunching over. "Oh god, why is there so much pressure below? What's happening to me?" Finally, Liam couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying.  
  
Zayn dialed and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and talked to the hospital and made them come while he wrapped his arms around Liam. "Ooh, Zayn!" Liam moaned, still gripping his hand. "There's-there's something down there! I-I can feel it!" Zayn was starting to panic but he had to stay strong for Liam. "It will be okay, it will be okay. They will be here soon and they will fix it.”  
  
\"Whatever is down there isn't sticking around!" Liam said, crying. "It's trying to force it's way out..." Liam bore down a bit, screaming a little bit from the pain. "Do... do you... want me to look?" Zayn bit his lip, holding Liam's hand tightly."Please, Zayn, just make it stop." Liam begged, finally opening his own eyes to look in Zayn's, reflecting all the pain that he was in.  
  
"I - I'm here with you Liam. And I'm not leaving you, I promise, okay?" Zayn looked in Liam's eyes and stroked his cheek softly with his free hand, at that moment paramedics ran into the bathroom. "Help us please!"  
  
The paramedics quickly put Liam on the stretcher and wheeled him out, Zayn gripping Liam's hand like he was gripping his."I'm coming with you, I promise" Zayn said as he ran next to the stretcher, looking down at Liam. "Just... stay with me okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Liam said, trying to breath with the endless pain he was in during the ride to the hospital. When they got there, the doctor wheeled them into a room and bought the ultrasound machine over, spreading gel on Liam's belly and moving the wand around, Liam flinching a bit.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Zayn asked every single person that touched Liam. "What's happening?!"  
  
Suddenly, the nurses and the doctor went silent, as a sound of a rapid heartbeat came through the speakers of the machine. Liam looked up when he heard it "What the hell is that?" Zayn eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "No - no!”  
  
"Is that a b-baby?" Liam said, eyes wide. The unformed thing on the screen was in the shape of a fetus, almost full term by the looks of it. So Liam hadn't been dying, he'd been in labor. Zayn felt the room spin and he gripped Liam's hand tighter to keep himself steady. "You.. but.. you're a guy!" "But it is possible." The doctor finished for him. "Nurses, get him up to labor and delivery, quickly!" The nurses pushed Zayn away from Liam, both of them crying out when they were separated. They started wheeling him up to the floor, Zayn trying to get to Liam's side behind them.  
  
"I wanna come with him, I can't leave him - please let me!" Zayn cried out his hand finding a place on Liam's shoulder. The doctor looked at them and then at the nurses, "I suppose.. but if we tell you to leave - you leave!" The nurses didn't look to see if Zayn nodded before they put Liam in a room with Zayn by his side, while the doctor checked him over. "He's fully dilated and crowing. This little one's coming fast." She looked up at Zayn. "Keep him calm, he has a bit of work ahead of him."  
  
Zayn nodded and put on a plastic jacket, as they wheeled into the delivery room and he stood next to Liam and grabbed his hand again. "It's gonna be okay Liam, you can do this" "Zayn, it hurts too much, i don't think I can!" Liam cried out, looking up at him.  
  
Zayn kept the eye contact, "Yes you can, keep looking at me, take deep breaths like me" then he took a few deep breaths while looking Liam straight in the eyes. Liam nodded, taking deep breaths and then, on the doctor's command, pushing along with Zayn counting. Finally, after a while of pushing, Liam fell back, hearing a cry that could only be of a newborn's.  
  
Zayn stroked Liam's forehead that was wet from sweat, "You did so good Liam." The doctor came over to them, with a little bundle of pink blankets. "Congratulations fellas, a baby girl with a full set of lungs to boot." She put the bundle in Liam's arms, smiling as she left the room.  
  
Zayn looked down at the little girl, smiling as he waited for Liam to speak. The only words Liam could think of was "She's beautiful..." and it was true. The little girl had olive skin and dark hair, that looked like it would be a bit curly like his, but not his hair color. Her shell, pink lips stood out from her face as her little nose crinkled with her blue baby eyes, which squinted around, looking at everything. "She's... perfect" Zayn couldn't think of any flaw with her, "She's yours."  
  
"But, Zayn, look at her and I mean really look." Liam said, transferring her to Zayn's arms. "What do you see?" Zayn held her carefully as he stood next to the bed, "She's.. so beautiful.. so fragile but.. amazing. You're not saying.. but we.." "I don't know, but I've looked at her and compared her to the other guys. No one matches her more than you. You know I don't go around like a slut, so what else could it be?" Liam said, looking between the little girl and Zayn.  
  
Zayn slowly felt a smile creep onto his lips, "She's mine..."  
  
"No, she's ours." Liam said, smiling, pulling Zayn down gently onto the bed with her. "What do you think we should name her?" Zayn chuckled and sat down next to Liam holding her carefully in front of them, "I don't know.. do you have an idea?"  
  
"How bout Amelia? I've always liked that name." Liam said, looking at his little girl. "Also, what about a name from your country, perhaps... Malika?" He said, to Zayn's surprised face of course.  
  
"What's gonna be her last name?" Zayn asked as he leaned against Liam.  
  
"What you do think it should be? Malik, Payne or both?" Liam asked him, holding Amelia close to himself and Zayn. Zayn transferred Amelia to Liam's arms and reached out, stroking her cheek softly, "I just think.. her name can't be Amelia Malika Malik.."  
  
"How bout Amelia Malika Payne-Malik?" Liam said, looking up at Zayn.  
  
Zayn nodded, "I love that" "So do I." Liam said, sighing in contentment.  
  
Zayn looked down at her, "And you love it too, don't you?" Amelia gurgled a bit before yawning, Liam and Zayn following not long after.  
  
"Want me to put her in the crib? or is she sleeping in your arms?" Zayn asked leaning his head against Liam's. "Crib, I don't wanna hurt her." Liam yawned again, giving Amelia over to Zayn. Zayn nodded and carefully walked with her, watching her fall asleep in his arms and carefully putting her down in the crib before walking back to Liam and sitting down wrapping one arm around Liam.  
  
"I love you Zayn." Liam said sleepy before snuggling into him and drifting off to sleep, snoring lightly. Zayn kissed Liam's temple, "I love you too Liam" he wrapped himself around Liam and then went to sleep with him.

* * *

Here's a pic of Amelia for you guys.

 


End file.
